Suzaku Kururugi
Suzaku is the deuteragonist of the anime series Code Geass ''and the best ''friend of protagonist Lelouch vi Britannia, the two having known each other since childhood and being one of the few people who knows about his and Nunnally's status as royalty outcasts. After Japan was invaded by Britannia, and renamed Area 11, Suzaku became loyal to Britannia. He followed law and became a knight in order to protect people, and stop fighting. Initially appearing as an enemy to Lelouch, believing his methods to be barbaric, Suzaku later begins to realise that the means are not more important than the end result as he previously thought, eventually adopting a philosophy closer to Lelouch's, as well as supporting him to the utmost in the Zero Requiem. Appearance Suzaku is a fairly tall young man with light brown hair and forest green eyes. He is usually clothed in a white nightmare frame battle suit. Personality According to Lelouch, prior to the Britannian invasion of Japan, Suzaku was somewhat selfish, rarely putting others before himself. He also acted in a rather bratty manner when he first met Lelouch, beating him up, and bullying him. After Japan was conquered, and Suzaku killed his father, Suzaku's personality was significantly changed. He dedicated his cause to not endorse terrorism or rebellion, which he believed would only result in pointless killing. Suzaku also held a more positive outlook on Britannia, believing that it could be changed for the better. He also held a strong sense of loyalty, never questioning the orders of his superior. Despite that, he was shown to be willing to stab them in the back if necessary. Suzaku also wished to take responsibility for his actions, and his ultimate goal was to atone for the killing of his father. After Euphemia's death, Suzaku developed a firm resolve to kill Zero, and by extension, Lelouch. He considered Zero to be an evil, immoral individual who was only focused on results and cared nothing for innocent lives. Suzaku twice rejected Zero's offer to join him, one in which Zero held him at gunpoint. Later Suzaku would continue honoring Euphemia's memory by continuing his quest to change within by becoming the Knight Of One so that people will no longer support Zero. He also holds a quill and customizes his Lancelot's shield with a Knight Of Honor as a result. Suzaku was driven towards becoming the Knight Of One as a way to change Japan so that Zero is one day no longer needed. Suzaku was shown as a corrupt individual whose goal is to change within for peace as opposed to Lelouch's change for realism. After Zero was exposed as Lelouch, Suzaku began to paint Lelouch with the same brush he painted Zero with. Suzaku had a hard time acknowledging Lelouch's past actions such as the Orange and Lake Kawaguchi incidents. It was shown during the time he was transporting Julius Kingsley during the European Campaign. During this time, Suzaku had a more hardened personality, and seemed willing to use more underhanded tactics, such as attempting to use Refrain on Kallen, though he discards it soon after, not willing to use methods similar to Lelouch's. Suzaku was willing to kill anybody standing in his way which was shown during the 1st battle of the Tokyo Settlement for his bloodlust revenge against Zero. During E.U. campaign, Suzaku gained the nickname "White Reaper" by the Europeans as he slaughtered countless people and in one of them, he told the army to surrender but decides to kill them since they refused. During Kaguya's conversation as the Six Houses of Kyoto, Suzaku showed no remorse for the fallen members as their execution couldn't be helped. But regardless, Suzaku hasn't lost faith in Lelouch as he wonders why he killed Euphie since there could have been another way but despises Lelouch for casting a geass on him to live since it was his goal to die. After reminding of his father's past and their confrontation at the Kururugi Shrine, Suzaku realizes that Lelouch is the kind of person who would take all of the lies to make everyone's dreams into reality indicating that Suzaku's view of Britannia started to change. This would what lead Suzaku to attacking the Emperor since he was the one responsible for the chain of events to occur in the first place and what he did to Euphemia for revenge along with Geass. Suzaku also seems to have hated the emperor as it was shown during the speech of Clovis' funeral. After destroying the Tokyo Settlement with the F.L.E.I.J.A. and causing the deaths of approximately 35,000,000 people due to the influence of Lelouch's geass command, he takes some time to reflect within the crater he created. After a one-sided conversation with Jeremiah Gottwald, he laughs maniacally; desensitized by the countless deaths he inadvertently caused. He then abandons his self-righteous nature and resolves to achieve his goals regardless of the means. This prompts him to finally ally with Lelouch and devise the Zero Requiem together. Afterwards, he shows a vicious dedication to its completion, striking Lelouch when he feels hesitation towards acting upon his role, and yet also seems to show grief and sorrow upon its completion in spite of intentionally bringing about that outcome. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Robot Pilots Category:Male Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Anti Villains Category:Namco Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:In love heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Traitor Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Anti Hero Category:Right-Hand Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Knights Category:Neutral Good Category:Successful Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Knight Templar Category:Dimwits Category:Martial Artists Category:Protectors Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Determinators Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Scapegoat Category:Extremists Category:Law Enforcers Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Dual-Wielders